Why Do I Love You?
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: They were enemies from the moment they laid optics on each other. When Bee becomes injured, Cade cannot help but feel for the suffering one. Does a simple act of kindness stir up a liking – a love connection – between the two? BeexCade. Please R&R.


**Why Do I Love You? **

They were enemies from the moment they laid optics on each other, feeling only complete hatred and disgust. However, when one becomes severely injured, the other cannot help but feel empathetic for the suffering Cybertronian. Does a simple act of kindness stir up a liking – a love connection – between the two? Will the fact that they are opposites ever sink their sparks? A BarricadexBumblebee series of one shots.

This is one of my favorite TF pairings, BeexCade. I have never written them before, but absolutely love reading them, and there're not too many I can find. I want to make this a series of BeexCade oneshots, just romantic happenings between these two TFs. Lol. Please read and review.

Enjoy all!

**xXx**

* * *

**Why Do I Love You? **

The Decepticon police car bounced forward on his rear wheels, initiating his transforming sequence with elongating arms and spinning spiked hands, blinded in complete fury and hatred for the Autobot youngling he charged at. Blood red optics blazed into bright baby blues, flaring heatedly as the two mechs clashed.

"Arrrghhhh!!" he roared.

Barricade snarled at the sound of missile launchers unleashing from the yellow mech's shoulders, humming and pulsing warmly to life right before his faceplate. Warning were struck and wailed in his audios. Releasing a rumbling roar, he forced his spikes without hesitation into the youngling's side, grinning from receptor to receptor as an energon-curdling cry struck the air.

"Ohhhh!" the youngling screamed.

The Decepticon threw his head back and laughed into the night sky, at the stars, digging deeper and deeper until his own claws could feel the hot sparks on Bumblebee's snapping wires. Until the youngling's energon spewed onto his hand.

"Ahhhh!" Bumblebee screamed, quaking violently.

"Yes, Autobot!" Barricade roared. "Your time ends _now_."

"Ohhh…" Bumblebee moaned in pain, unable to will his cannons to fire.

Every groan and grunt Bumblebee struggled out was pure heaven to the Saleen, sending surges through his systems that gave him some sort of determination – No, more than that – A motivation, it was a desire to go that step more.

It had been so long since an Autobot, nearing the _brink_ of death, had been under his claws.

And Primus, it felt so damn good.

"Consider this your last breem, pathetic youngling," he growled. "There's no one here to save you this time. Your life is in my claws."

A low groan was the only reply.

Bumblebee's life was at death's doorstep, so vulnerable. The youngling whined miserably as his shoulder missile launchers only shuddered, malfunctioning as his Neuro-processor became a jubilee of disarray and commotion.

"Wh-What's…Wh-What's going…o-on…?" he breathed shakily, gulping air into his intakes. "M-My systems…"

The spikes shoved deeper. Bumblebee wailed sickeningly, a groan that would quiver the spark of Primus himself. Barricade laughed, setting a massive claw on Bumblebee's chestplate, pushing down. "It's a little thing I like to call…" the spikes pierced even deeper. "…_'Pain_.'"

The youngling's intakes hissed, modulators crackling. He moaned again. "S-Stop…"

_"Never."_

A simple reply, so sinister in the astrosecond it was spoken.

Baby blues flickering, yellow servos fluttered weakly as they clasped Barricade's broad shoulders, black digits clawing into the steel metal as if begging for mercy. Bumblebee tried to ease away from the spikes, but they only dug deeper. Another cry struck the air, covering his optics immediately with their covers shut tight.

God, the pain…Burning, biting, stinging – corroding his entirety with every second.

His yellow chest fell up and down rapidly, intakes groaning as they struggled to keep up. He gulped and grabbed Barricade's shoulder panels harshly, moaning out for utter benevolence. Please, if anything, the pain…take it away.

"M-Mercy…" he gasped. "Bar-Barricade…Please!"

A low laughter rumbled within the steel colored chest, fangs bore. "Contemplate this as your final moment of consciousness, you pathetic _excuse_," he grinned wickedly, clasping his free claw around Bumblebee's shoulder. "Give up! You can do nothing!"

Then his words, drenched in pain, "'C-Cade…'Cade, stop," Bumblebee gulped through his ventilations' unexpected hitches. "S-Stop…M-M'not…"

"You're not _what_…?" growled the dark Saleen in a mocking smile.

Bumblebee screamed, but it skipped to an inhuman wail.

"Speak!"

The youngling gasped. "M-M'not…" Bumblebee groaned, frame shuddering as his air hitched again. He gulped, barely able to flutter his optic coverings up. "…M-M'not f-fighting… back. I-I can-can't…"

His optic coverings couldn't stay up. As he whimpered helplessly, his yellow servos slipped from Barricade's shoulders, his faceplate turning to a side. His chest's intakes hissed and huffed in struggle, the hydraulical makeup of his frame groaning as the spikes eased even deeper.

"L-L….L-Leave me here to die. Don't kill me…a-and waste your w-weapons," he murmured between gasps. "I-I c-can…d-do noth-nothing."

Barricade drew back slightly.

His victim was surrendering…? Unacceptable.

Bumblebee had no choice but to cry out in pain, a single hand fluttering it way to the wound in his side. His fingers grazed across yellow metal drenched in his pale blue blood, withdrawing slightly at the warm liquid.

"Ahh, God…" he breathed.

They brushed across Barricade's claw, touching, noting, even exploring the spiky servos. His digits laced with Barricade's for a moment alone, his throat releasing a short whirr. He gave the Decepticon's hand a small squeeze…It was weak, barely there…But it meant something.

Enough of a something to change a part unknown in Cade's cold spark.

"'C-'Cade…" the young one breathed. "'Cade…G-Go…Let me d-die on my own…"

The Saleen glowered. Surrenders…How he hated them.

"'C-'Cade!"

Suddenly, Bumblebee's hand grasped Barricade's wrist. The youngling threw his head back and released a spark-twisting groan into the night sky, his small chest pushing up and down as his intakes struggled to work. He clawed at his wound, digging in as he tried to somehow pry Barricade's spikes from his side.

No such luck…

"S-Stop…" He moaned. "D-Don't - " His frame shuddered greatly, hydraulics moaning, intakes huffing madly. Energon spewed from his open wound in rivulets of blue, flooding onto the Decepticon's claw. Facets on his Camaro face scrunched in pain.

Primus, he couldn't hold…He couldn't.

Barricade sympathized. "Silence, youngling," he whispered lowly.

Bumblebee whined. "Fraggit, Barricade, g-go!" he choked out, his modulators breaking in tone. Tears trickled onto his cheekplates coupled with a saddened whirr. "For the love of Primus, leave me…" He sobbed. "G-Go…"

And thus, the ice cold spark was opened.

Barricade's optics warmed their red hue upon watching the youngling in his fit of absolute agony and despair. Each of Bumblebee's groans had given Barricade that urge to 

cause the young mech more pain, but now, hearing them shake and completely twist out of his modulators…They struck some sort of…

Oh _frag_, what was it?

The Decepticon had no idea what to call it. But, whatever it was, it made his facets drop and don him an empathetic expression. His red optics drooped slowly, but he couldn't will his spikes to withdraw. Lord Megatron's orders were _orders_ and to go against them? To set free an Autobot? Let them off the hook?

Could he just…do that?

Bumblebee's baby blues fluttered open again, staring widely, droopily, tear-glazed…_right_ into Barricade's. The Decepticon only stared back with the softest expression he had ever mustered in the millions of years of his life, feeling a chill run up his circuits as Bumblebee whirred and whimpered in pain.

The tiny noises from the young mech's throat were ever so wrenching to even Barricade's hard heart. The urge to coo in the younger one's audio and quiet him became a great desire – And God, he couldn't ignore it. Damn it, the Autobot was only a youngling.

Barricade slowly leaned his steel colored frame down towards the youngling that lie underneath him, easing his spikes from out of the yellow one's side. A hiss from Bumblebee's intakes coupled a drawn out groan as fresh energon trickled from his now open wound, and the Decepticon shook his head, slightly cocking back his hand to conceal the spikes for good.

He wouldn't pain the Autobot further.

His chest barely grazed Bumblebee's, but it was enough to feel the pounding spark that rested in that bright yellow chest – A spark thudding in pain and fear as to what fate would bring next.

Bumblebee need not fear any longer.

Svelte digits of a single claw rested against Bumblebee's cheekplate, brushing slowly to and fro against the curved ridges that constructed it. The youngling started to turn his head away, but the other claw prevented such a move, holding his other cheekplate. Barricade stared at the youngling's optics, but they were shut tight in his dismay. Thumbing across the beautiful Camaro face, he shook his head, optics drooping even further.

"Quiet…Quiet, youngling," his low voice whispered. "Shhh…Quiet yourself."

Bumblebee's sounds of pain merged and moaned in his throat – Sounding sick, completely inhuman. Optic covers fluttered open whilst his chest rose and fell beneath Barricade's, his blue heart beating furiously. Wide, baby blues stared in complete innocence and vulnerability.

Barricade was so much more powerful…The youngling was _his_.

The tip of a claw traced the lower portion of a baby blue optic, swiping away the pale tears that wanted to trickle down Bumblebee's cheekplate. He shivered as the youngling released a breath of cool air from his vents, the chill of it brushing against his chest. He caressed Bumblebee's faceplate slowly, a rattling purr showing his affection. He fingered across Bumblebee's throat, feeling every groan and whimper that they liberated painfully.

Sensual – Every sound was.

"Quiet, youngling," Barricade demanded in a gentle tone, yet his voice still edged.

Bumblebee stared, fear still in his optics and across his faceplate. He whined for many astroseconds. No, he couldn't trust this Decepticon after what he had just done to him. The agonizing pain refused to leave his side – his entire system rather – snaking up his wires and burning. The pain grew and grew in every moment…He didn't think he could stay online. Optics flickering, Bumblebee had no choice but to quiet his whimpers, falling to Barricade's command.

The baby blues grew dimmer, the struggle only grew, and he couldn't keep his optic lids up. They fell slowly as his world grew dark, swirling and merging to a murky puddle of nothingness. Bumblebee felt every movement of Barricade's claws as they danced across his 

faceplate and shoulders, fluttering down to the open wound at his side. The youngling groaned at the pain, and Barricade instantly silenced him.

"Shh, shh," the Saleen purred. "I'm not going to hurt you, youngling."

Bumblebee shuddered at the words. "H-How do y-you expect m-me to…" He coughed, hydraulics moaning inside him. "…T-To _believe_ that?"

The spiked digits only continued their work at his side, then slowly clamped over the wound. Pale energon blood trickled between Barricade's fingers, onto his hand, but he paid it no mind. He clutched the wound tighter, feeling Bumblebee's body stiffen.

"I'm going to help you," the police car whispered. "…Forget…Everything I've done."

Bumblebee's optic lids fluttered up, dim baby blues drooping in pain. "Wh-Why?"

The Saleen was silent.

Barricade eased himself lower until the dark and bright chestplates touched, until he could feel every beat of the youngling's spark, and every moan of his hydraulics. His claw remained against Bumblebee's side, but the other curiously tinkered with bright yellow antennae fixed on top of the youngling's head. Bumblebee whirred in surprise, trying to wriggle loose, but suddenly ceased.

This feeling was…relaxing.

The way Barricade fondled with his antennae was utterly satisfying – The little strokes the Saleen's spiky digits made against them. It was then when Bumblebee's baby blues were opened and he realized…This monster, this _Decepticon_, really wasn't going to hurt him. Every facet dropped to give him a new innocence, and a tiny groan slid slowly from his throat. It wasn't a groan of pain, nor fear, but pleasure. _Absolute_ pleasure.

Barricade groaned in response, leaning in even more to close the space between their foreplates. His own pressed against Bumblebee's red Autobot insignia, his mouth hovering mere inches – No, centimeters – above the youngling's. How those wide, imploring baby blues stared at him was pure seduction in themselves. And Primus, how he wanted to smother that little mouth and kiss every drop of the pain away.

But, slowness was the key. He didn't want to overwhelm the youngling in any way – _Yet_.

Bumblebee purred beneath him, his optics making quick movements from side to side as they explored Barricade's optics. The Saleen grinned as Bumblebee's cheekplate ridges lifted slowly in a smile. It was an invitation, a silent one, coaxing him to go for that next step.

And it was an invitation he could not refuse.

"Kiss me already, 'Cade," Bumblebee smiled wider.

"Your wish is my command."

Barricade sealed the space between their mouths with a low purr, his free claw stroking Bumblebee's slender body. The youngling didn't have much of a mouth, or even lips, but it made no difference to the Saleen. Barricade suckled on the yellow mech's round mouth, feeling as it wiggled some and rattled as he purred. The Saleen's optics fluttered as he tasted Bumblebee's little mouth – Sweet, savory, delicious. Barricade snarled and kissed Bumblebee harder, listening as the youngling chirped in response. The youngling laughed softly, his intakes hissing excitedly. Second-guessing servos tremored to the steel Decepticon, grasping his shoulders firmly.

He groaned. "Yes, Barricade…"

Bumblebee's optic ridges furrowed as he tried to get a breath in, beginning to murmur indistinct words between each passionate kiss. The servos crunched slowly in and out of Barricade's shoulders, massaging and fluttering in the growing pleasure. He cried out in a moan, grinding his lower against the Decepticon's. Barricade pressed and rubbed his front against Bumblebee's, fingering every part of the youngling's body that was in his grasp.

The small mech groaned with the Saleen, sliding his servos across the strong, dark chest. Bumblebee took Barricade's faceplate and let the Decepticon kiss at will, his own "mouth" wriggling in pleasure. Another moan left the Saleen, and the dark police car detached his 

mouth. He kissed at the youngling's sweet throat, suckling and nibbling all the while. His fangs bore down into Bumblebee's sensitive wires and sent shivers up the young one's spine, making him chirp out in pain.

"Ohhh!" he groaned.

The pain hurt, but…It was marvelous. Bumblebee leaned his head back with a groan, exposing his entire throat to Barricade. The Saleen snarled and kissed immediately, his mouth taking in every moan and whimper the gasming Bumblebee released.

God damn, what a feeling.

"B-Barr…B-Barri…C-Cade…" the young one breathed, rubbing his palms across the Saleen's lower. "Rrrrr…Rrrrrrr…Ohhh, Cade, Cade, Cade," He purred in delight, his form pressing into the ground. "Primus..."

Barricade clamped Bumblebee's side harder, feeling the warm blood run onto his hand. The youngling released a cry of pain, but was silence when a mouth returned to his, kissing, sucking. The Saleen growled lowly in pleasure when he felt Bumblebee's thrumming spark beneath his own. Cade's audios heard Bumblebee murmuring words of great love in their kiss, and he felt every one. They pushed him forward and he did, kissing and sucking harder, faster.

The Saleen's spiked digits brushed over Bumblebee's chestplate, massaging. "Open up for me, youngling," he growled. "Let me see what you house in here…"

Bumblebee whined – So vulnerable and naïve. Slowly, his yellow servo fluttered to his chestplate, fingers holding a tiny notch fixed between its yellow plates. Bumblebee giggled softly as his chest opened before his mate, revealing the small blue heart that throbbed inside him. Barricade's own chest opened up to the youngling, his spark thrumming eagerly as the wanting to merge his heart with Bumblebee's became an overwhelming desire.

His heated red optics met the pure, baby blues, upturning as the young one smiled at him. The smile held pain, slight fear, nervousness, but the love in his optics covered all of that.

"B-Barricade…" Bumblebee whined his name in pleasure. "Fraggit, what're you waiting for?" He laughed weakly. "_M-Merge_ with me…_now_."

Barricade grinned. "I wouldn't waste another moment," he purred, leaning in even closer until he could feel the very faint rhythm of Bumblebee's beating heart. "…Brace yourself, love."

The two sparks barely grazed each other, but it was enough to send a might chill through Bumblebee's circuits. The youngling groaned and bucked away instinctively, moaning helplessly as the Saleen continued grazing his spark against Bumblebee's, going faster and faster, and deeper, deeper, back and forth. Barricade purred lowly, his own systems surging with a pleasure he had never felt before.

"Yes, y-yes, youngling," he growled, snarling wetly as he pushed his spark some ways into the young one's. Bumblebee twitched and tried to draw back, dragging out a long, deep groan from the depths of his throat. Barricade roared in delight. "That's right…Groan. Let me hear you again, youngling…"

Bumblebee's groans had ceased, the only sound being the quick, sharp huffs that rushed from his air intake vents. The Saleen didn't like this and signs only pointed to one thing in his witty processor.

System overdrive. But, he had to get that one rush…

He didn't hesitate. Barricade's spark suddenly pushed directly into Bumblebee's, melting inside its very core with a hot, circuit-burning sensation. Primus, how he could feel every single beat of the youngling's heart inside his, as if it were his, only cloned and fixed into his own.

Bumblebee's frame quaked and he screamed, yellow servos fluttering above the Saleen's shoulders. His beautiful Camaro faceplate scrunched softly as he drew out a tank-churning groan, a low sound that rumbled inside his yellow chestplate and even quivered his spark in their merge. The sound made Barricade's spark flutter in a passion, only giving him that little boost he needed to press harder and push deeper.

He wasn't satisfied just yet.

"Again, youngling," he snarled, setting his cheekplate against Bumblebee's. "_Groan_."

Bumblebee's chest rose and fall at a quick, rapid rhythm, a few quick huffs hissing out before he slowly leaned his head back, moaning. His frame jolted beneath Barricade's, both servos clutching the earth beneath him. He grinded and rubbed his body with the Saleen, loving the sound of metal against metal.

A bright flash of brilliant blue light shone from their connected chestplates, coupling with static as both sparks surged. They beat faster in one another, thrumming warmly, humming loudly in sync. The Saleen's optics fell to Bumblebee's long, exposed throat, and he suckled at it again, nibbling whenever the youngling groaned.

"A-Ahhh," Bumblebee breathed, intakes hissing. "…'C-'Cade…"

The Saleen eased more onto his mate, snarling as he continued to kiss every inch of the younger mech's neck. His fangs eased between the crevices, biting and gnawing at the sensitive wires. Bumblebee chirped and turned his head, only to turn his faceplate into the massive palm of a claw. The spiky digits caressed his foreplate, and the Saleen kissed up Bumblebee's throat, planting a final one against his mouth.

"'Cade, 'Cade, 'Cade," he chanted in drunken love. "Ohhh…"

It was silent.

Their sparks were still connected, but the overwhelming pleasure had died to mere satisfaction, a warm, comforting pulse that refused to cease. The Decepticon purred into the night, listening to his mate breathe quickly, the last of the groans escape him.

And all was quiet except for the hums of their sparks.

Barricade grinned widely, letting Bumblebee nuzzle his cheekplate against his as the youngling purred softly. Growling in return, the Saleen kissed the sweet little mouth, watching optic coverings rise to reveal those wide, baby blues he loved so much. They smiled into his scarlet optics, twinkling.

Bumblebee giggled innocently. "I can't believe us, 'Cade," he whispered smoothly above the quiet hums of their sparks. "W-We're enemies…You hate me, I hate - "

"_No_," the Saleen silenced in a gentle murmur. "No…_Hate_ is not the word to describe us."

Bumblebee smiled. "…Love," he said in a breath.

The police car nodded slowly, his mouth dropping to a frown. "I only caused you pain out of responsibility for my orders, youngling," he apologized in a rich voice, whispering. "To disobey my commands…A scout such as me would only face utter chastisement from Lord Megatron himself." His optics narrowed slightly. "No Decepticon wishes such a thing…"

Bumblebee stared, blinking twice. "I-I understand," he told him. "That's what Decepticons are supposed to do…_Attack_ Autobots."

Barricade's claw brushed over the youngling's faceplate. "Yes, but…You are a precious exception to those 'rules.' I will never harm you again." He kissed Bumblebee's foreplate, kissed the Autobot insignia. "Decepticon or Autobot…Youngling, it makes no difference to me." Bumblebee's optics gleamed brightly into his own, causing his smile to stretch. He sighed. "To ever think I hurt something as _precious_ as you…"

Bumblebee whirred softly. "You need not apologize to me, 'Cade. I'm nothing special," he cooed with a smile. A yellow servo clasped over the claw at his side, his palm meeting his own blood. The pain was gone. "You took the pain away, Barricade," he purred. "Every bit of it is gone…" He pressed his cheekplate against the Decepticon's. "…Thank you for…f-for sparing me, 'Cade."

'Cade…Such a simple nickname. It softened the Saleen's spark instantly.

Barricade grinned. "No need to thank me," he growled softly. "Youngling, I promise you…" His claw stroked the young one's slender body. "Stay with me, and you shall never hurt again…"

His voice was rich and mellow…a song itself under the night sky. It tugged gently and slid into Bumblebee's audios, filling him with utter relief. Bumblebee giggled, pressing his foreplate against 'Cade's.

You shall never hurt again…

Primus, those words…

Smiling slowly, Bumblebee whispered, "You promise me that, 'Cade?"

"I promise you, youngling," the Saleen whispered in return. "I promise you."

_I hate,  
You hate.  
I hate,  
You love me._

I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?


End file.
